Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones Redone: Fjorm And Fríge's Bonding
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: FE/Mega Man/Scooby-Doo/X-over Crossover. Takes place between Chapters 13 and 14 of my Binding Blade mod. After Zero and co. set up camp in Cheese Land, with Shaggy's aide in doing so, Fjorm finds her future daughter Fríge sitting alone by a campfire and ends up comforting her little girl after all that Male Robin did to her in her future.


It was a clear warm night in WoomyNgyesOofWumpyOomyVeemoNgwehVroomy. Zero and company had just finished a long hard battle against Soviet forces earlier that day when they had tried to ambush them as they entered Cheese Land, a valley on Amity Park's outer border, but had failed. In doing so, Zero and co. had managed to gain some important new allies, being Princess Kana and her little brother Prince Carmen of Valla, reuniting them with their parents King Corrin and Queen Camilla, along with Ruby Rose, a member of the team RWBY and the Commander of the Soviet force in Cheese Land. Ruby had been allied with the Soviet Union, but the alliance had been shaky, as she had heard rumors on how Male Robin supposedly was thinking of turning her into one of his daughter breeders, which crept her out. She had tried fighting Zero with her scythe when he approached her, but had easily been defeated by the Maverick Hunter before fleeing to safety in the Soviet stronghold. There, she encountered Female Corrin, one of Male Robin's three Nazgul and a total whore, who tried killing her for not only her loss at Zero's hands, but also for "being inferior to her". However, Zero came and drove back Female Corrin just as she was about to kill her, saving Ruby's life. Out of gratitude and disgusted with the Soviet Union, Ruby offered her services to Zero's group and was accepted in.

After the battle had ended, Ruby surrendered what remained of her troops to join up with a group of Radiant Park soldiers that had entered the battlefield and backed up Zero's group earlier, personally sent by Ansem the Wise, King of Radiant Garden. Afterwards, word had come that Amity Park's capital had been taken by Soviet troops and that the King and keeper of the Soul Stone, Michael Rosen, had went missing. However, as the capital was still easily a day away from the border and it was getting late by the time the battle ended, Shaggy Rogers, one of the disciples of the Great Woomy and Inhabitant of Shushan's Peak when not "traveling across time and space", suggested that, although he could just heal everyone's fatigue from the battle, it was wiser to rest for the night before they'd continue. The group accepted his advice and camp in Cheese Land with Shaggy's aide, as the titan had just snapped an entire row of log cabins into existence for everyone to rest in, complete with food, running water, and electricity, despite the fact that they were in a medieval world.

As everyone rested for the night, Fjorm, the former middle Princess of Nifl and one of Male Robin's ex-slaves, made her way through camp, enjoying the night air. She passed by Robin, Idoun, and King, who were all talking as she walked. The former Ylissean Queen, the former Elibian Demon Dragon, and the Darkner King waved at her as she walked by, and Fjorm waved back. She walked slowly as to not upset her baby bump, which was already quite large and swollen. Fjorm's pregnancy was getting to the point she found herself unable to breathe often and felt extremely uncomfortable. It was times like these that made her want to start sobbing over how uncomfortable being pregnant made her feel and how she wanted to kill Male Robin for what he did to her, but she knew she had to be strong for her unborn child. Even if she didn't choose to become a mother, she was determined to give lots of love and care to her daughter, vowing to be the best mom she could be.

Speaking of which, Fjorm looked out to the outer edge of the camp, where she noticed her future daughter sitting by a campfire. The woman noticed that the 14 year old was sitting alone by herself, so she slowly made her way over to her.

"Fríge?" Fjorm asked.

Fríge jumped at the sudden voice, but calmed down as she only noticed it was her mother.

"Mother!" Fríge said.

Fjorm grunted as she carefully sat down on the log next to the white-tipped blonde haired girl.

"You alright, honey?" Fjorm asked.

Fríge nodded.

"I... I'm fine. Just wanted to get some quiet." Fríge replied quietly.

The mother and daughter just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Fjorm occasionally caught glances of Fríge taking quick glances at her baby bump, but said nothing. Eventually, she sighed and looked at Fríge.

"Something troubling you, Fríge? You've been really quiet as of lately." Fjorm asked.

Fríge shook her head.

"No, Mother. I just..." Fríge started to reply.

She sighed and looked away.

"I've been having a lot on my mind." Fríge said.

Fjorm frowned.

"You've been ignoring me lately. Whenever I try to talk to you, you purposefully avoid contact and ignore me. What's wrong, sweetheart? I can help you with whatever is bugging you." Fjorm asked.

Fríge was silent for a few moments, before she sniffled.

"I don't want to lose you." Fríge replied.

Fjorm was taken back by what she said.

"I'm sorry?" Fjorm asked.

Fríge turned to her mother, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"I never got to know you in the future. You died when I was six, but Father always kept you forbidden from seeing me. You were mistreated and abused... so horribly. When I tried to see you in the dungeon one night, I was caught and... that resulted in your death. I can never get the image of seeing your corpse c-charred and spiked in the city square." Fríge replied.

Fjorm gulped and rubbed her neck.

"I-I couldn't do anything to save you! What i-if... what if everything we do in the past is for nothing? What if you get captured or... or die? What if we can't escape Father's grip? I tried before and managed to get away from him for two years, but he... he summoned me back home in the end. I can't seem to escape him, no matter what I do, and... and I don't want him to get to you again, either. I can't... I just can't lose you again!" Fríge said.

She started sobbing. Fjorm was taken back by what her future daughter had revealed to her. She had heard Fríge mention before briefly that she was dead in the future, but she never knew how gruesome her death at Male Robin's hands was. She was also upset to hear how pained and scarred her precious little girl had become at the hands of such a horrible monster. She reached over and hugged Fríge tightly as the girl continued to cry.

"Ssh, ssh. It's alright, Fríge. It's okay. I'm here." Fjorm whispered soothingly.

She continued to hug Fríge as the girl cried. As she did, she rocked back and forth with her, running her hands soothingly through her daughter's blonde and white locks to calm her down. After a good amount of time passed, Fríge seemed to calm down and snuggled against her mother's body, content to just be in her arms. Fjorm shifted her body, stood up from the log, and laid down on her back on the grass, with Fríge to her left. She kept her grip on her future child as they laid there, continuing to massage her head.

"Feeling better, Fríge?" Fjorm asked.

Fríge just nodded.

"Mmh-hhm." Fríge replied quietly.

Fjorm smiled.

"Good girl." Fjorm whispered.

Fríge laid there in silence with her mother, before tilting her head to look up at the night sky. The night sky had been clear before they made camp, but Shaggy had used his abilities to alter the weather and sky slightly. What had once been nothing but a night sky with only a few stars out turned into an entire galaxy. A whole cosmos seemed to appear above the camp, while the moon, which had been only a crescent before, had seemed to be enlarged and was a full moon. The entire sky lit up the camp in a soft purple and white glow. Fríge sighed.

"The stars are really pretty." Fríge whispered.

Fjorm nodded.

"Yeah." Fjorm said.

She smiled down at her daughter.

"Hey, wanna know the names of the constellations?" Fjorm asked.

Fríge took her eyes off of the pretty night sky and scooted closer to her mother.

"That would be lovely." Fríge replied.

Fjorm nodded and looked back up at the sky.

"Well... the first one I see when I look up into the sky is Leo the Lion. He's a zodiacal constellation, one of a handful of constellations. It consists of two patterns of stars that the brain put's together to make a lion. A backward question mark represents the head and mane, and a triangle of stars to the lower left forms the lion's hindquarters and tail." Fjorm explained.

"Wow. What about the others?" Fríge asked.

"I see one more. Would you care to know about it?" Fjorm asked.

Fríge nodded.

"Yes, please." Fríge replied.

Fjorm smiled and looked back up at the sky.

"Another one I can see is the Hydra. Hydra is the largest of all of the 88 constellations, so large as a constellation that it spans through the northern and southern celestial hemispheres, and stretches over one quarter the way around the night sky." Fjorm explained.

"So cool." Fríge whispered.

Fjorm shrugged.

"Yeah. I've never exactly been into astrology, but I had to learn about star formations growing up. They've helped from time to time. I'm honestly surprised to see te constellations in another world." Fjorm said.

Fríge looked up at her mother.

"Tell me about Nifl." Fríge ordered.

Fjorm raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know about Nifl? Weren't you ever taught about it?" Fjorm asked.

Fríge shook her head.

"No. Father... he... well, he made sure I didn't really know anything on Nifl. If he let me know anything, he twisted the country to make it sound barbaric and cruel." Fríge replied.

Fjorm pulled her daughter close to her body and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Fríge. I'm sorry about your father and how he was so cruel to you. I'm sorry how I left my little girl alone with a complete monster." Fjorm said.

Fríge trembled slightly, but released a sigh as she managed to calm herself down.

"No... no... it's alright, Mother. It... it wasn't your fault." Fríge said quietly.

Fjorm nodded.

"You want to know about Nifl? Very well, then. Nifl is a kingdom surrounded by constant snow, protected by the Ice Dragon Nifl. Back before I got kidnapped and brought to this world, I was it's middle princess. Your Aunt Gunnthrá and Uncle Hríd are older than me, while your Aunt Ylgr is younger. My mother, your grandmother, ruled over the kingdom until Surtr, King of Múspell, invaded and killed her." Fjorm explained.

Reaching behind her back, she pulled out Leiptr and held it up in the air for her daughter to see.

"My lance, Leiptr, the Lance of Ice, was born on the highest peak of Nifl. It's a national treasure of our kingdom. Your uncle entrusted it to me, knowing I had the willpower to wield it." Fjorm explained.

Fríge was silent for a moment, before reaching behind her back and pulling out the Leiptr of her future. Her Leiptr was still functional as a weapon, but it was chipped and broken slightly from it's abandonment in her future. The blue gem in the shaft had been taken out, as Male Robin had forcefully removed it and used it to purchase three more slave girls to breed. The clear icy surface of the shaft had also melted away somewhat, to where some points of the shaft were gone and the appearance looked more curved like a crescent. And both the shaft and hande were chipped terribly in multiple places. Fjorm just stared at it in silence, before putting down her Leiptr by her side and gently grabbing her daughter's lance. She studied it with a sense of deep sadness, running her hands along the surface and testing the shaft. She couldn't even feel a chill from the weapon anymore.

"This was my lance, a gift from your uncle and a symbol of Nifl's power. To think, Male Robin so easily took this from me and... destroyed it." Fjorm murmured.

She sighed.

"Was I really so... weak?" Fjorm asked.

Fríge glanced at her mother's face in anticipation.

"Mother?" Fríge asked timidly.

Fjorm shook her head and handed the lance back to her daughter.

"Sorry. Anyway, back to what I was talking about before. After your grandmother's death, I decided to challenge Surtr alone, to get revenge on him. However, he easily bested me and left me to die. I was found by the Order of Heroes and restored back to perfect health. Out of gratitude, especially to ChrobinLover, I joined the Order." Fjorm explained.

"ChrobinLover? Who is that?" Fríge asked in confusion.

Fjorm blushed red.

"He... he was a friend. We were close to each other back in my days with the Order... but then... well..." Fjorm started to reply.

She trailed off, lost in thought. Fríge tilted her head in confusion.

"Mother?" Fríge asked.

Fjorm shook her head.

"Sorry, Fríge. Anyway, a tradition of Nifl is for someone, if they get stuck in the snow and get rescued, to repay their savior. ChrobinLover saved me, so I was obliged to pay him back in some way." Fjorm explained.

Fríge smiled knowingly.

"You loved ChrobinLover, didn't you?" Fríge asked.

Fjorm blushed even redder.

"W-Well, uh, yes. I did. We fell in love sometime after he saved me and we courted for a time, up until your father kidnapped me." Fjorm replied.

She sighed happily.

"We were so happy together." Fjorm whispered.

Fríge intertwined her fingers with her mother's and gently squeezed her hand. Fjorm smiled at her future daughter and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"So then what happened?" Fríge asked.

Fjorm seemed to get somber as she recounted what followed.

"After I joined the Order, we went to try and find a way to kill Surtr. He had some sort of ward over him, Múspellflame, that protected him from all damage. We briefly lost your Aunt Gunnthrá to Surtr, but after a long struggle, we managed to defeat him. Your Uncle Hríd was crowned King of Nifl, while I left to join the Order fully." Fjorm replied.

Fríge frowned.

"Didn't you mention before that you were dying after you beat Surtr?" Fríge asked.

Fjorm frowned.

"Well, yes, I was cursed. In order to defeat Surtr, I had to go through the Rite of Frost, which could nullify his ward, but I had to forefit my life to gain that power. I didn't know how much time I had left, but I was still cursed when Zero defeated me and Shaggy freed me from your father's brainwashing. He cured me of my curse as well." Fjorm said.

She gave Fríge's hand a squeeze.

"So that's Nifl. My kingdom... and your heritage." Fjorm said.

Fríge smiled in awe.

"Nifl sounds so amazing. I wish I could go there." Fríge said.

Fjorm frowned in thought.

"Fríge?" Fjorm asked.

"Hmm?" Fríge asked.

"Let's go to Nifl when we're done helping Zero and killing your father." Fjorm replied.

Fríge's eyes widened.

"You want to take me to Nifl?" Fríge asked.

Fjorm smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm so glad you want to see my homeland. I want to take you to see my kingdom and let you live with myself, your aunts, and your uncle. They love you dearly and will be thrilled to have you stay with us. And... I want to let your younger self live there. I think you'll do great there." Fjorm replied.

Fríge nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go there, once the war is over. Together." Fríge said.

Fjorm laughed. When she calmed down, she grunted as she managed to stand up, putting a hand on her enlarged belly. She reached down as best as she could and pulled Fríge to her feet.

"Alright, it's getting late. Off to bed, now. We have a busy day tomorrow." Fjorm ordered.

Fríge nodded and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Goodnight, Mother. And... thank you, for... calming me down earlier. I love you." Fríge whispered.

Fjorm smiled as her daughter walked off to the cabin that the 14 year old was sharing with both her and Sharena, who had managed to find her way toWoomyNgyesOofWumpyOomyVeemoNgwehVroomy after Fjorm had went missing in Nifl and reunite with her friend. However, her smile faded as Fríge disappeared out of sight. She looked down at her belly and rubbed her baby bump, sighing sadly as she felt her daughter kick inside.

"I'm sorry you had to be brought into the world this way, little one. I never meant to have you suffer so much pain." Fjorm whispered.

Her eyebrows narrowed.

"But I swear, on Mother's grave, I will not let you suffer anymore. I won't leave you like I did with your future self. I will kill the monster that got me pregnant, and when I give birth to you, I will treat you with so much love. I will raise you right and give you a warm loving home, free from that bastard." Fjorm whispered.

She looked out at the moon.

_"ChrobinLover... how have things been back in Askr? Have you forgotten me? Why... why didn't you ever come for me?"_ Fjorm wondered.


End file.
